A Jealous Heart
by Ebony Bluebell
Summary: Ron spies on Hermione, angry at Harry, and realises something that he never wanted to realise. Slight Harry/Hermione. T for swearing.


A/N: I've had a few requests recently, so I've done them. This is my favourite one of them all. Please read and review.

* * *

><p>The library was almost silent. The only sounds that could be heard were the scratching of quills, the page turning of books, and the low hum of murmured conversation between the groups of students. A tall, gangly, red-headed boy sat in a comfy seat by a small table hidden in the stacks. From an outsider point of view it would look like he was just doing homework. However, over behind the next stack sat a bushy-haired girl surrounded by open books as she furiously scribbled words down upon her parchment.<p>

Ron watched Hermione through a gap in the books he'd made, secretly wanting to join her. He now came to the library every night just to sit close to her and imagine that things were back how they used to be. Before Harry decided to go behind his back that is. Why couldn't he have just let him know what he was doing? Even if he didn't want Ron joining him the least he could have done was told him. Yet now he denies everything?

Ron could feel his ears turning red at the mere thought of his old best friend. His hands had balled into fists as he attempted to get his breathing under control. He looked up at Hermione, slightly soothed by her presence. Slowly, the initial anger began to fade from his body and it stayed that way as long as he didn't think about the idiot. Ron picked up the replica of Viktor Krum and set him on the table, watching him walk around for a while. It was then he heard his voice.

"Hi Hermione," Harry greeted her.

"Hi," replied Hermione, to immersed in her work to give a proper reply.

Ron saw red again. It was strange how quickly his anger flared up around somebody he loved like a brother. As quietly as he could Ron packed up his things intending to leave. That was until he heard his name.

"Well," Harry repeated, "Have you?"

"Have I what?" Snapped Hermione.

"Talked to Ron today."

Hermione held a hand up to stop Harry talking which made smirk. She looked up at him, a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Look, Harry. I have a 4ft long assignment of a translation due tomorrow morning which I completely forgot about. I have told you time and time again if you want to talk to Ronald talk to him yourself. You are both acting childish and I do not have time for either of your incessant questions," spit Hermione, annoyance colouring her voice.

She then bent her head back over her work and began furiously scribbling again. Ron was surprised that this whole exchange made him want to laugh in happiness. Hopefully soon he and Hermione could start hanging out together more.

Harry then moved so he was sitting elbow to elbow with Hermione. Ron could see concern in his eyes. That's when he heard the sniffing. Hermione was crying. Ron watched as Harry put his arm around her, cuddling her close against his side. She wrapped her arms around his waist, evidently trying hard to quieten her sobs.

"It's okay, 'Mione. I promise," Harry whispered.

"But. It's. Not.," Hermione sobbed, "You and Ron. You just. I can't."

"I know, I know," Harry comforted as Hermione's voice broke.

Hermione tilted her head upwards to look at Harry. The look in her eyes was one that Ron wished she'd look at him with. Ron watched in horror as Harry looked the same way back at her. Not wanting to see anymore he tore out of the library, down the corridor and up the stairs to the nearest boys bathrooms. Chucking his stuff onto the floor Ron began punching the wall. Tears pooled in his eyes which just made him angrier. Why was it always him?

"Ooooh. Someone's being a bit naughty," a high-pitched voice said startling him.

Ron jumped around on the spot. Whirling around he saw Moaning Myrtle staring at him, a sly smile upon her ghostly lips. Oh shit.

* * *

><p>AN: I can't remember who requested this, but I really enjoyed writing it. I know the bit at the end was a small surprise, but it worked for me.

Please Review.


End file.
